


Erik and the Earl (the Earl's New Clothes remix)

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Shopping?" the object of Erik's so-very-not-secret attraction said. He did not, in Raven's expert opinion, look </i>bad<i> as he was - he only looked, well, exactly like what he was.</i></p><p>
  <i>A nineteenth century earl slash professor slash mutant who was probably going to spend the rest of his life in the twenty-first century being Erik's heterosexual life partner.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik and the Earl (the Earl's New Clothes remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Erik and the Earl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083125) by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero). 
  * In response to a prompt by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



"Shopping?" the object of Erik's so-very-not-secret attraction said. He did not, in Raven's expert opinion, look _bad_ as he was - he only looked, well, exactly like what he was.

A nineteenth century earl slash professor slash mutant who was probably going to spend the rest of his life in the twenty-first century being Erik's heterosexual life partner.

Romantic comedies might not be Raven's favorite kind of movies, but that didn't mean she was just going to stand by and watch Erik pining away for someone who was obviously as attracted to Erik as Erik was to him.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Shopping. You need some new clothes."

"Ah," Charles said. "I see. Well. Do you really think it will help, though? Clothes do not make the man, you know. I shall not be any different from what I am right now, and what I currently am, according to Erik, is clearly not warranting any notion of romantic feelings."

"Trust me. I know a pair of idiots that are perfect for each other when I see them. Besides, I'd like you to meet my friend Angel."

"Your - oh."

Raven tried to think that she hated telepaths very loudly. Given Charles's wince, it probably worked. "My _girl_ friend Angel, yes."

"That is not the term we used for that sort of thing in the nineteenth century."

 

"If I am occasionally behaving oddly, it is only because I am British."

Angel glanced at Raven, who shrugged.

Charles blinked, then smiled broadly. "Ah, I see you already know. And you are a mutant as well. How splendid. Really, I could almost grow to like your century."

It wasn't quite Summer yet, but Raven hadn't let that keep her from picking out a couple of t-shirts for Charles. They showed off his arms. Erik would thank her for that, one day. Possibly only on his death bed, but then, that was Erik for you.

"They do seem a bit tight. Unless that is normal?" Charles asked, frowning as he stared at his bare arms.

"They're fine," Raven replied. Angel nodded.

"Ah." Charles blushed. "Well, of course you do have very nice arms as well. If the purpose is to show off one's physical attractiveness, naturally, the requirements for what constitutes a proper outfit become wholly different from those when one merely dresses to protect one's body against the weather."

"Erik's going to notice you in those clothes," Raven said. "As someone he can actually ask on a date or something."

"It would be quite pleasant to be wooed." Charles looked wistful. "I only hope I shall manage to meet his expectations. After all, his usual ... dates are probably quite read up on twenty-first century courtship, whereas my own knowledge on the subject is entirely theoretical."

Raven snorted. "No worries there, I'd say. So is Erik's."

"Oh." Charles frowned. "I was rather hoping to rely on his guidance."

"You have any questions, better ask me," Raven said. "I mean, you can do that, right? With your ... ?" She tapped her temples. Angel coughed.

"I would check first, it goes without saying," Charles said, his cheeks a little red again. "To ensure I would not be ... interrupting anything."

"Or we could get you a phone." Angel looked at Raven. "One of those disposable cellphones, maybe?"

Charles's eyes lit up. Raven sighed. "He'd only take it apart to figure out how it worked. No."

"But - "

"How about a trade?" Raven proposed. "You get Erik to take you out on a proper date, and I'll buy you a cellphone?"

"Agreed." Charles beamed. "Although I fear you will need to explain to me what constitutes 'a proper date'. The concept is ... a little bit murky in your mind, I'm afraid. For one, I am quite sure that even in this current century, it does not include any - " He blinked at Angel a little reproachfully. "No need to shout. I can hear you quite well, I will have you know."

"We'll try for a dinner-and-movie date," Raven decided. "It's a classic."

 

"You're sure Erik deserves him?"

Raven chuckled. "The better question would be: does _Charles_ deserve _Erik_?"

Angel considered. "Given that I've _met_ Erik ... "

"Exactly."


End file.
